pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Mertens
Martin Mertens (lub Człowiek Martin) to biologiczny ojciec Finna. Postać wspomniana w ''Lista Billego''. Początkowo nie wiadomo było, czy jest żywy, jednak po tym odcinku wszelkie wątpliwości zostają rozwiane. Wygląd Martin ma wyraźną nadwagę. Jest łysy, a na czubku głowy rośnie mu pojedynczy włos. Ma długą, gęstą, ciemnoblond brodę. Nosi czerwony kombinezon bez nogawek, za to z dużymi spiczastymi rękawami i buty tego samego koloru. Ma drobne zmarszczki pod oczami. Charakter Martin jest wyjątkowo sprytny. W odcinku ''Escape From The Citadel'' wykorzystuje Finna do wydostania się z cytadeli. Prawdopodobnie ma duże ego, ponieważ chciał się zrobić szefem pięciu kosmicznych przestępców. Finn go nie obchodzi. Jest bardzo kłamliwy i tchórzliwy. Mimo tego gdy ponownie pojawia się w odcinku ''Gość'' wydaje się być całkiem inny. Martin tłumaczy się, że nie chciał zostawić syna, lecz został poproszony o wykonania pewnej misji, która była niebezpieczna dla Finna. Widać, że traktuje syna jako obcego, ewentualnie znajomego, gdyż nie okazuje mu żadnych szczególnych uczuć. Gdy zostawił syna, nie zebrał się na odwagę, by po niego wrócić po misji. Ta historia okazuje się jednak prawdą, co zostało udowodnione w miniseri Finn: Prawdziwa Historia. Historia Martin został po raz pierwszy wspomniany w odcinku ''Lista Billego''. Po tym gdy Finn wypełnił wszystkie zadania na kartce Billego ten objawił mu się i podziękował, Finn jednak zapytał go co chciał mu powiedzieć, Billy nieco zmieszany powiedział mu że jego biologiczny Ojciec żyje. W odcinku ''Escape From The Citadel'', chłopak w końcu odnajduję go, ale ten nie pamięta syna. Król Zły zaczyna niszczyć Cytadele i przejmować władzę nad demonami, widząc to próbuje się ratować ucieczką. Gdy Finn pokonuje Złego, Martin przejmuje dowództwo nad demonami i nakazuje jednemu z przestępców otworzyć próżnie. Finn chcąc go powstrzymać przed ucieczką, w wyniku tego traci ramię. Kolejny raz pojawia się w odcinku ''Kosmiczny Lot''. W niewiadomy sposób udało mu się uciec z próżni i zdobyć statek kosmiczny, lecz podczas lotu statek uległ uszkodzeniu i był na kursie kolizyjnym z Marsem. Grob Gob Glob Grod poświęcił swoje życie zmieniając kurs statku z Marsa na Ziemie. Jakiś czas później Finn odnajduje go w jakieś rolniczej wiosce gdzie oszukał tutejszych mieszkańców, że jest duchem drzew i wykorzystuje ich jako pomocników przy tworzeniu kolejnego statku. Finn nie będąc już tak złym na Ojca pyta go jak się urodził i coś się stało z jego matką. Martin opowiada mu dość niedorzeczną historię o jego narodzinach, ale nic nie mówi o matce. Finn widząc jak jego ojciec traktuje rolników, od razu po naprawie statku wysyła go w kosmos. W odcinku ''Ścigany'' udał się na nową planetę i został uwięziony za nieznane wykroczenie. Pracując na wykopaliskach próbuje wszcząć burdę by uciec, jednak strażnicy łapię go i chcą ukarać rozbójnika. W tej samej chwili następuje atak ze strony rebeliantów, Martin ucieka razem z koalą która prowadzi go do jego domu gdzie jest reszta jego pobratymców. Koala proponuje posiłek, jednak Martinowi nie smakuje "jedzenie" więc obiecuje znaleźć dla koalów prawdziwe pożywienie. W mieście Martin i Martin 2 (przygarnięty koala) zostają uznani za przywódców rebeliantów, a strażnicy zamierzają ich schwytać. Charakter Martina znów daje się we znaki, gdy porzuca swojego kompana na pastwę strażników, a sam włamuje się do Królewskiego skarbca, porywa Kosmiczną Ćmę i ucieka z planety. W odcinku ''Kometa'', Finn i Jake walczą w przestrzeni kosmicznej z starożytnym kosmitą, dawnym władcą wszechświata - Orgalorgiem, który chce zdobyć Kometę Zmian. Martin znalazł Finna, gdy ten dryfował w przestrzeni. Martin ubolewa nad synem, ale nie za bardzo chce mu pomóc, w końcu jednak to robi. Zdaje sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i pomaga synowi pokonać Orgalorga. Podczas gdy Finn rozmawiał z Fioletową Kometą, ten w ciszy słuchał. Kometa dała wybór Finnowi, albo wyruszą z nią i stanie się nową formą życia, albo zostanie na Ziemi ze swoim życiem. Chłopak odmówił, ale Martin chcę wyruszyć z Kometą. Finn był zły i zdenerwowany że jego ojciec znowu chce go opuścić, ale Martin powiedział mu że niektórzy nigdy się nie zmieniaj, chłopak zgodził się z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i powiedział że nigdy nie mógł zmienić ojca. Martin pożegnał się z synem i zniknął z Fioletową Kometą. Nie wiadomo co się stało z Martinem, czy jest teraz nową formą życia czy może jest po prostu w innym wymiarze. Ciekawostki * Początkowo miał się pojawić w odcinku ''Król Zły'', gdzie Booko mówi Finnowi o tym, że jego ojciec był wielkim bohaterem w Ooo. * Również w pierwotnej wersji wyżej wspomnianego odcinka Billy mówi, że ojciec Finna przebywał w Kryształowej Cytadeli, skąd można wywnioskować, że on tam przebywa. * W pierwszym projekcie postaci przypominał trochę wielkiego łowcę przygód z Niesamowitych Przypadków Flapjacka. * Ma na czubku głowy taki sam włos jaki miał Alternatywny Tata Finna w odcinku ''Człowiek Finn''. * Podobnie jak jego syn, jest niezwykle odważny, przekonując starożytne demony (które są starsze i znacznie potężniejsze niż zwykłe demony), aby uczyniły go swoim przywódcą. * Przez niego Finn stracił rękę. * Nieumyślnie zabił Grob Gob Glob Groda. * Do więzienia trafił z powodu hazardu - ujawnia to w odcinku ''Ścigany''. Galeria CrystalCitadel.png Billy TL.png|Billy mówi Finnowi o ojcu Fight.png Fight2.png 185px-Screen_Shot_2013-01-05_at_11.46.10_PM.png|Finn mówi że jego prawdziwym ojcem jest ojciec Jake'a 185px-Screen_Shot_2013-01-05_at_11.46.22_PM.png|Jake mówi Finnowi o prawdzie. 159px-Screen_Shot_2013-01-05_at_11.46.40_PM.png|Jake pociesza Finna. Bandicam 2014-04-22 00-21-39-028.jpg Bez tytułu.png martin.png martin i guma.jpg martin finn i jake.jpg martin i finn.jpg Tata finna.png martens.jpg martens2.jpg martens3.jpg|Tutaj nie ma włoska na głowie! Kategoria:Postacie Drugoplanowe Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bóstwa